Typically, work vehicles, such as tractors and other agricultural vehicles, include an exhaust treatment system for controlling engine emissions. As is generally understood, exhaust treatment systems for work vehicles often include a DOC system in fluid communication with a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system. The DOC system generally includes a cylindrical housing containing one or more catalysts configured to oxidize carbon monoxide and unburnt hydrocarbons contained within the engine exhaust. The DOC housing may also define a mixing chamber for mixing an exhaust reductant, such as a diesel engine fluid (DEF) reductant or any other suitable urea-based fluid, into the engine exhaust. For instance, the exhaust reductant is often pumped from a reductant tank mounted on and/or within the vehicle and injected onto the mixing chamber to mix the reductant with the engine exhaust. The resulting mixture may then be supplied to the SCR system to allow the reductant to be reacted with a catalyst in order to reduce the amount of nitrous oxide (NOx) emissions contained within the engine exhaust.
The DOC system must typically be mounted as close as possible to the engine to allow for minimal heat loss as the engine exhaust flows from the engine to the DOC system. However, the DOC housing is often quite large, thereby making it difficult to mount the housing within the small amount of open space available within the engine compartment. As a result, mounting assemblies have been developed that allow the DOC system to be mounted under the hood adjacent to the engine. Unfortunately, conventional mounting assemblies for DOC systems often require one or more of the mounting components to be sub-assembled onto the DOC housing prior to installing the housing within the engine compartment or are otherwise complex and/or difficult to assemble, thereby significantly increasing assembly times at the associated vehicle manufacturing plant.
Accordingly, an improved mounting assembly that allows for a DOC system to be quickly and easily mounted at a suitable under-hood location of a work vehicle would be welcomed in the technology.